The Weather Witch and the Cajun
by Eediva
Summary: Summary: After crashing her car, Storm is rescued by Gambit…cuz of the lack of StormGambit friendship in Evo. It really bugs me how the two are enemies when in the comics they think themselves as bro and sis. Warning: none, just a bit of language and stup


**Summary:** After crashing her car, Storm is rescued by Gambit…cuz of the lack of Storm/Gambit friendship in Evo. It really bugs me how the two are enemies when in the comics they think themselves as bro and sis. Warning: none, just a bit of language and stupidity on Gambit's behalf…hehe, stupid boys are cute boys! Yeah he may be a lil out of character but hey.

_The Weather Witch and the Cajun…_

**9090909090909090**

Storm moaned in pain, she was crammed between the steering wheel and her chair which had deformed after crashing into a tree. The Weather witch hadn't a clue on how she crashed. Only that one moment there was a road and the next there was a tree and a lot of pain. She was sure she had a few broken ribs, her wrist was broken and her right leg was in pain as well. Blood was dripping from a cut on her left temple.

She coughed weakly as her lungs began to fill with smoke. The engine was started to flame up. Storm moaned as she looked for her bag. It was in a corner on the floor, in the passenger's seat. She tried aimlessly to reach for it but it was to far away. Storm tried to summon rain to put out the fire but was unable too. She coughed some more and then relaxed her head across the seat. She closed her eyes and cursed herself. She couldn't believe she was going to die from her carelessness. Tears fell down her cheeks as she began to lose consciousness.

**9090909090909090**

Gambit drove down a dark street, he moaned in annoyance. Almost all of his petrol was gone, and there were no stations anywhere around the long road. The only thing that was in this road was a never-ending view of trees. Something then caught his attention, something that shouldn't be there. A small silver car was wrapped around a tree.

"Shit," Gambit cursed. He hoped no one was in the car. The car was on fire, and was going to explode any minute. He stopped his car next to it and jumped out of his car. He could see a head with blonde hair. _Oh crap, there is a peep._ He ran towards the car and tripped hard over a root. "Stupid tree."

He jumped up and ran again towards the car in a hopping motion so he wouldn't trip over anything again. Normally he'd always play it cool and just strut to something. But one: There was a peep, (which was what he called a person for short) trapped in side the car. And two: It was about to go boom; without his help. Gambit tried to open the door but found it locked. _What the hell? Why is it locked? _

He cursed and pulled out a card and stuck it between the door. He fused it and then moved back. The explosion was enough to force the door to open. He pushed it open completely and then unbuckled the girl. He placed his leg just under the steering wheel and then placed his hands on the chair, next to the girl's shoulders. He then pushed as hard as he could. A crack was heard and then the chair fell backwards fast causing Gambit to fall on the girl. She moaned in pain. _Sorry petite_.

"My bag," She muttered, Gambit looked at her and then to her bag, he leaned over and grabbed it, throwing it over his shoulder. She lost consciousness again. Gambit stood up and pulled her out of the car, there fire grew wilder, he was glad Pyro wasn't there; otherwise he'd never stop laughing his head off. He ran behind his car and knelt down with the girl in his arms as her car exploded. Gambit cursed as the blast deafened him. After a minute he stood up with the girl in his arms. He looked down at her, almost instantly recognizing her. She was asleep or something.

"Oh shit," He snapped, "Magneto is gonna kill Remy for saving you."

He shrugged, before walking to his car. He placed the girl, who he had no idea what her name was, on the cold floor and opened the passenger's seat door, he leaned in and pushed the seat down, making it flat and more comfortable for her, and at the same time he threw her bag to the floor. He turned towards her once more and gently lifted her into the car, then buckled her up and strutted towards his side of the car. _Go me!_

He hopped into his car and grabbed a blanket from the back of the car. He then covered her with it. He jumped when he saw one blue eye staring at him.

"You awake cher?"

"Mmm," She answered.

"That's yes right?"

"Mmm,"

"Okay, what's your name?" He asked stroking her cheek gently. He was surprised to find a hand slapping him away. "S'ok cher, ain't gonna hurt you."

"Let. Me go." She gasped.

"Don't speak," Gambit muttered, "So what's your name?"

She stared at him, before answering, "Storm."

"Okay den Stormy, relax," Gambit said, "And let Gambit take care of ya."

"Its Storm," Storm gasped, "not Stormy."

"Hush, don't strain yourself," Gambit muttered turning his car back on. He drove off.

"Why did you save me?"

"Didn't know dat it was you cher," Gambit smirked. "Would have left ya other wise."

"Bastard," Storm muttered.

"Thank you cher," Gambit laughed, "Pyro and me know you as the weather bitch."

Storm slapped him hard with her good hand across his chest. Gambit almost lost control of his car. "Fuck! Stupid bitch, are you trying to get into another crash. Bloody woman. Gambit just saved your ass and you hit him."

"Screw you,"

"You'd like to do that wouldn't you?" Gambit snorted. Storm growled and tried to slap him again. But Gambit caught her hand. "Oh no you don't cher. I'd behave if I was you, or else."

"Or else what? You think you scare me," Storm snarled. "You're a joke for a man."

"So what do you think is a man," Gambit asked, "That beast Wolverine, who is probably related to Sabertooth anyway, who is also a beast."

"Shut up,"

"Ohhh, Stormy like Wolverine!" Gambit laughed.

"Shut up!"

"Relax cher," Gambit muttered, stroking her cheek, "Only trying to keep you awake, you can't sleep, you might got a concussion."

"Learn to speak proper English," Storm mumbled. Gambit laughed.

"First language was French, so Gambit ain't too good in English cher," he smiled, "But Gambit don't give a damn."

Gambit swore as his car slowed down. He pulled over and stopped the car.

"What's wrong?"

"No petrol, cher,"

"Lock the doors," Storm moaned, rubbing her side.

"What for?"

"We're on a long empty road, with no petrol," Storm said, "We might run across a killer."

"This ain't no movie, cher but so you feel safe I'll lock it," He locked his own door and then Storm's and then leaned back to the back seats and locked them also. He grabbed a box of tissues. He pulled a few out and dabbed them gently across Storm's left temple. "Bad place to get hurt, cher, you're lucky you're still alive."

Storm looked up at him, "Why are you helping me?"

"Cause you're hurt and Gambit always loves to help the damsel in distress," Gambit smirked.

"I am not a damsel in distress!" Storm snapped. Gambit smiled at her and then leaned down and grabbed her bag. "What are you doing?"

"Just getting your bag," Gambit said, he opened it and began to snoop around, "Tissues, cell phone, wallet, keys, lipstick, eye shadow, more lipstick, Vaseline, mascara, foundation, perfume, Chanel 5-you got class, even more makeup, hair brush, pen, paper, tampons."

"STOP THAT!" Storm snapped, before grabbing her head in pain.

"Ahh, here we go, Panadol," Gambit smiled, he popped out two tablets and then leaned over to the back seat once more grabbing a bottle of water. "Take this cher."

"Thank you," Storm mumbled taking the pain killer and a gulp of water.

"You have credit on your cell phone?"

"Yes, why?"

"To call someone, to help us," Gambit said.

"Go to my names and call the mansion," Storm answered.

"Okay," Gambit muttered as he turned the phone on and looked for the number, "Got it."

He pressed the call button and held the phone across his ears.

"Hello," A soft voice said.

"Who's speaking?"

"Sam," Sam answered. "Who is this?"

"Gambit," Remy said.

"Okay," the boy said, "Who are you after?"

"Yeah get me Wolvie,"

"Wolverine?" The boy swallowed.

"Yeah him or the bald guy,"

"Okay," Sam said. Gambit listen as the boy called for "Professor there is a phone call for you, some one called Gambit."

Gambit looked down at Storm and smiled as the professor got the phone.

"Good evening,"

"Bonjour," Gambit said.

"How may I help you?"

"Stormy got into a car crash she is with me," Gambit said simply, "But she needs help."

"Where are you? Is she alright?"

"Some really long road, she is alright, little hurt," Gambit said. "Can you use that cerebra thing to find us?"

"Cerebro, yes I can," Charles said, "But you must use your powers so I can find you for about ten minutes."

"Fine," Gambit said, "Remy will stay here with her, til you come then."

"Alright we will see you soon," Charles said.

"Bye,"

"Good evening," Gambit shut the phone and threw it into Storm's bag. He then pulled out her wallet.

"What are you doing?"

"You have a thick wallet; wanna see how much cash you got?"

"I don't have cash, well not much," Storm said, "Its all photos, of the students."

"Oh yeah, here is Rogue," Gambit laughed. "Who's this?"

"Roberto De Costa," Storm said.

"Cute little kid," Remy smiled "Like his hair, nice style."

"So what exactly did you do before you joined Magneto?"

"Was a thief in New Orleans," Gambit answered, "What did you do cher?"

"I- I was a thief too," Storm sighed, "In Cairo."

"Lemme guess, your parents either abandon you or died when you were young," Gambit said, "It was a way of surviving?"

"Yeah," Storm smiled. "I presume same thing happen to you?"

"Abandon when Remy was a kid cause of the eyes," Gambit sighed.

"Remy?"

"Remy's the name," Gambit said, "What's yours?"

"Ororo,"

"Nice name," Gambit laughed, "Sounds like Oreo!"

"Shut up!"

"So do people twist, lick and dunk you?"

"SHUT UP!" Storm snapped.

"Alright keep your head on," Gambit said, he pulled out a tampon from her bag and gave it to her, "Time of the month isn't it?"

Storm threw the tampon at his head, "You are the most immature idiot I have ever met."

"Yeah probably, but admit it you like Remy," Remy smiled.

"I hate you,"

"You ain't good at lying Cher," Gambit smiled giving her a sloppy kiss to her cheek; he then charged the tampon and threw it out of the car. It exploded.

"What are you doing?" Storm asked, rubbing her cheek in disgust.

"Baldy said to use my powers so he can find you cher," Gambit smiled. He kissed her once more and threw a card out of the window. Bang!

"His name is Charles," Storm yawned.

"No, no sleeping," Gambit said, "You can relax but no sleeping, sister."

"What did you call me?"

"Sister, cause you're my sister thief," Gambit smiled uncertainly.

"Okay then," Storm sighed, smiling back at him, "brother thief."

**9090909090909090**

The pair had been sitting in the car for an hour and Storm was losing consciousness. Gambit shock Storm gently. "Cher please don't sleep."

"I'm so tired," Storm whimpered. "It's cold."

"I know," Gambit whispered grabbing another blanket, He covered Storm with it. "Where are they?"

"They'll be here soon Remy," Storm moaned as pain seared up her side. Gambit's hands rushed to Storm's side.

"You okay?"

"I'll be fine," Storm groaned before crying in pain.

"Cher!" Gambit said, he pushed his seat back into her position and then pulled Storm into his arms. He held her close as she began to whimper. "You'll be fine. They'll be here soon, everything is fine."

"It hurts," Storm whimpered. Gambit held her closer when suddenly his door was torn open. Storm screamed as she was pulled off Gambit. "What's happening?"

Gambit then found himself being pulled out by Wolverine.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Logan snarled pushing Gambit hard into the car.

"Logan! Leave him alone!" Storm cried, Jean had her lying on the cold floor, with Gambit's blanket covering her legs. Wolverine however threw the Cajun to the floor.

"What did you do to her?" Wolverine shouted releasing his claws. He brought them down to attack Gambit. But the Cajun pulled out his bo and stopped the claws with it. Using all his might he pushed Logan of him and stood up. Gambit was extremely glad it was made of adamantinum.

"Are you crazy?" Gambit cried. He kicked himself up onto the roof of the car and got himself ready to attack the next person who would attack him. Wolverine, Rogue, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat and Cyclops all stood ready to attack. "Gambit just helped the cher, and you are trying to kill him!"

"You probably caused the crash!" Rogue snapped.

"If Gambit caused the crash, would Gambit save her?" Gambit snapped, pulling out his deck of cards.

"Logan!" Storm yelled. Everyone jumped and faced her. "Leave him alone!"

"He tried to-"

"Help me," Storm said, "Nothing more."

"Ororo,"

"No, just leave him alone," She gasped, holding her side.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked, panic edge it his voice.

"You hurt her, when one of you stupid fucks pulled her out of the car!" Gambit snapped. "Get her to a hospital already."

Logan looked down at Storm and then walked over towards her, "Let's go."

"Logan," Storm mumbled as he picked her up.

"What?" He asked gently holding her against his chest.

"Offer him a ride home, his car isn't working," Storm sighed relaxing against his chest. Logan sighed and turned to the Cajun.

"You need a lift?"

Gambit stood quiet for a moment on the car and then nodded. He jumped down and grabbed Storm's bag, his coat, and the car keys. He got out and shut the door then locked it. He followed the group to the jet and went in. He sat himself near Storm at the back of the jet. Logan sat next to Storm and held her hand in his hand.

"Elf, you can go," Logan called. Gambit buckled himself in as the jet took off. Gambit sighed as Logan began to glare at him. "So how did you find Storm?"

"Her car was on fire," Gambit said, looking at Storm who smiled at him. He smiled back. Logan swallowed a growl.

"So where do we drop you off?" Wolverine asked. Gambit went silent, he was planning on going to a pizza restaurant to eat when he found Storm, and he couldn't go show them was Magneto was hiding to the xmen.

"He can stay with us," Storm said, Gambit smiled at her.

"What?"

"Only for a while, Logan," Storm sighed, "He can leave after he gets some rest tonight."

"Alright fine," Wolverine muttered. Storm placed her head on his shoulder and slowly relaxed herself.

"How much left till we reach?"

"Not long," Logan assured. Gambit smiled softly. He guessed Logan also liked Storm.

"Hey Wolvie," Gambit called, Logan glared up at Gambit who grinned.

"What?"

"You like Storm, don't you?" Gambit asked innocently. Logan almost fell of his seat, Storm glared angrily at Gambit, "You do, don't you!"

"What's your point," Storm snarled. Gambit smiled.

"You like him too!" Gambit laughed. Storm's mouth dropped, she could not believe he just said that. "Now kiss and make out!"

"Shut up!" Logan and Ororo cried together. Gambit laughed before bringing his two index fingers together, making them rub against each other as he made kissing noises.

"I'm going to kill you!" Storm cried unbuckling herself. Gambit laughed as Wolverine pulled Storm onto his lap. "What are you doing?"

"Work with me," Logan muttered. He pulled her into a kiss as Gambit awed. His awe turned to a scream as the two began to open buttons and unzip zippers. He ran out of the room and into the next.

"What's wrong with you?" Cyclops asked.

"You don't wanna go in there," Gambit said to Shadowcat. Kitty stopped and looked at him. She then stuck her head through the door. There sat Logan and Storm smiling at her innocently.

0909090909090909

The End

Poor Gambit….

_Afro: If any one wants to know what happened to Gambit and Storm's-_

**Afro: Think of your own damn version, I ain't writing another!**

_Afro: Will you shut up!_

**Afro: Um…let me think…no not today…**

Peace and Chicken grease

_Afro _**Afro**

Review please.

**Afro: or else.**

_Afro walks off giving up…_


End file.
